Merge
by twilightknight09
Summary: The merging of flesh.


**I know it's been a bit...but I really could not get this story out! I was stuck on so many different scenarios, until I finally came up with this. Leave love and let me know what you think. If it's going to be rude, nasty, or a flame, then don't bother. Negativity is not welcome here!**

**As usual, characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. I really do enjoy a naked, sexed up Edward. :-)  
><strong>

I knew it was late. Later than I had wanted it to be. I shouldn't be here. I know my dad is probably launching a search party by now, the evidence clear from the amount of missed calls I got from him alone on my cell phone in the last 20 minutes. I just could not find it in me to care at the moment.

My mind was gone. It felt liquefied and empty, replaced by the heat I was feeling on my flesh at the very moment. He was everywhere and nowhere all at once. His lips on my neck, my collarbone, my breasts. Every small touch causing the most embarrassing sounds to escape me. At the moment, however, I just couldn't find it in me to care. I didn't want him to stop.

His hands…they glided over my flesh…soft, tickling…wicked. He squeezed and caressed me, leaving a path of fiery heat behind. Long, slightly calloused fingertips pulled and stroked my skin, enticing me to do whatever he wanted.

Like I would ever tell him no.

I loved him.

He was my everything.

My heart. My soul.

My forever.

"Edward….."

He turned me, face down, my clothes somewhere on the floor of his bedroom, music playing in the background to help drown out our cries of passion from his brother in the next room. His lips and tongue tasted down my spine, feeling so amazing against my overheated flesh, my nipples growing harder, pressing into his cool sheets. I wanted to turn around and wrap myself around him, press myself closer to him, until our heartbeats became one; until you couldn't tell where one of us ended and the other began. But every time I tried to move, to turn over and grab his face in my hands, he would press me back down.

"Don't move, Bella…I'm not finished with you yet…"

The chill gliding down my back made me throb, and I could feel myself growing more aroused with every flick of his tongue and nip of his teeth. His breath coming out in pants, flowing over my lower back, above the slope of my ass…his fingers coming closer to my heat, making me wiggle….

His fingers were legendary. Well, to me, anyway.

My legs spread on their own, involuntarily, and he chuckled low in his chest, dark and dangerous. If anything the sound made me even more aroused, made me want to push against him and take him into my body, never letting him go. He ghosted his fingers over my swollen lower lips, spreading the moisture around, but would not touch the bundle of nerves that was now engorged like a hard little button.

He moved down slightly and I wondered for just a split second what he was doing, but the thought flew out of my slightly functioning brain when I felt his lips connect with my damp inner thigh, fingers still teasing me.

"Look how beautiful you are, Isabella…so ready and receptive for me…so wet and hot…you smell so sweet…amazing…my mouth is watering for you…" Only he called me that…only when we were alone, like this…I felt him, his breath, on my sex….

I think I forgot how to breathe.

It always seemed like he was a starving man, and I was his meal. His mouth surrounds me, licking, biting, sucking me into oblivion, and it takes every bit of mind power I had left to remember to inhale and exhale, lest I faint from the sensations. I press my face into the pillows, smelling his exquisite Edward scent and scream out my orgasm, my whole body shaking from the force of it, and he continues to devour me, tormenting me towards another. And another. And another.

At some point, I do blackout.

When I come to I'm on my back, my head laying on his hard chest, and I can hear his steady, soothing heartbeat. I glide my fingertips over his skin, marveling in the silky feel, the light smattering of hair over his nipples, and the low groan that comes from his beautiful mouth. His hands trail down, one slowing stroking my arm, the other gliding down to stroke my thigh.

"You OK love?" All I can do is nod against his chest, as my voice is still raw from earlier, and I reach down, finding him still hard for me. I smile wickedly when I feel his hips rise up slightly and a low purr come out of his chest.

Oh yea. I can make him purr. And squeal. And squeak. Call it a gift.

I begin to move, slinking down his body slowly, doing to his flesh what he did to mine…and by the sounds he makes, he seems to enjoy it. I love the taste of him, his flesh, so hot and salty against my tongue…his sounds igniting that fire inside me again that should have waned from his earlier administrations, making me weak with lust and dizzy for want of him…

I knew that just the mere flavor of him would not be enough for me tonight.

I engulfed him completely, surrounding his hardened flesh with my lips, pulling and massaging him slowly, first teasing and then punishing, until he begged for my heat and pulled me off of him, replacing his cock with his tongue and almost brutally entering me my back bowing from the force of it.

My God…I love it when he's rough with me.

It was almost punishing, the way he loved me…rough, hard, erotic…his thrusts were deep and fast…slow and tender…the feeling making my head spin and my hands scramble across his bed, looking for purchase, something to ground me, before I exploded through the stratosphere. I grabbed onto his hair, pulling him closer to me, my lips and teeth finding ground on his shoulder at the same time that my nails dug into his back when he began to hit that spot inside me…my toes curling, legs clamping around his gyrating hips, my own hips pounding into his….until I fell, spiraling out of control…loudly crying out my ecstasy…milking him as he fell with me….his hands digging painfully into my flesh, leaving bruises I would proudly wear…

His exhausted weight on me felt like home, his pounding heart beating in fast cadence with my own, his feather light kisses on my lips bringing me slowly back to earth….

Yes, there was no place else I wanted to be.


End file.
